Podría decir tanto
by Rhymet
Summary: Respuesta al reto Sin Palabras del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, one-shot.


_Para el reto Sin Palabras del foro ____Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

_One-Shot Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood, una pareja adorable, sin duda alguna._

_Espero que cumpla los requisitos._

**Podría decir tanto…**

En El Hospital San Mungo había un viejo mago internado que estaba obsesionado con cómo eran las cosas antiguamente, decía que se debían de tener una cantidad inimaginable de valores, como la valentía o la caballerosidad. Pero no solo se obsesionaba con los valores, sino también con las damas, como decía él, decía que las damas debían de estar tranquilas y calmadas, siempre tranquilas y calmadas y nunca perder el control ni la compostura. Neville Longbottom siempre se acordaba de ese hombre cuando veía a Luna Lovegood, siempre tan loca, divertida y sin importarle lo que los demás pensaban sobre sus pendientes de rábano. Muchas veces se la encontraba por los pasillos siguiendo a Ginny y le entraban ganas de ir hacía allí y por lo menos decirle un simple buenos días, pero siempre había algo que le hacía seguir su camino, siempre se quedaba pensando porque no se había acercado, y siempre al no encontrar otra respuesta terminaba convenciéndose de que con Ginny de por medio no podría haber hablado con Luna.

Pero en aquella ocasión no había nadie cerca, todo el mundo se había ido ya pero ella seguía allí. Hogsmade estaba vacío, los alumnos habían abandonado ya el pequeño pueblo, pero quedaba 1 hora para el toque de queda y que Filch no dejara entrar a nadie más, aparte de pedirle a Dumbledore que le dejara colgar del techo a las personas que se hubiesen quedado fuera por los pulgares. La chica estaba en medio de la calle central dando vueltas sobre sí misma y mirando a todas partes. Se acordó de aquel hombre, y de su madre. Si veía a ese hombre era porque estaba siempre en el pasillo de la habitación de su madre, y al acordarse de su madre le vinieron a la mente imágenes de su madre siendo torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange. El no había vivido aquella escena pero siempre sufría imaginándola, y desgraciadamente no se daba cuenta hasta que sentía el irremediable deseo de llorar. Su abuela siempre le decía que no debía llorar pero no podía remediarlo, y aquel día en Hogsmade tampoco. Sintió como una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla y bajo la cabeza, esperando que nadie le hubiese visto, aunque la única persona que podría haberle visto estaba dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

Al cabo de unos segundos dejo de oír el sonido que hacían los zapatos de Luna al dar vueltas y escuchó cómo se acercaba, pensaba que no era ella hasta que la chica rubia estuvo delante de él con una expresión muy diferente a la que solía tener, en vez de parecer tremendamente curiosa parecía triste, triste por él. No dijo nada, solo le agarró el brazo con la mano. Neville quiso que se fuera en ese momento, pero la chica parecía escuchar sus pensamientos y en vez de irse le abrazó. Neville tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo imitó a Luna colocando los brazos en su espalda. Probablemente pasaron abrazados unos segundos, hasta que el par de lágrimas que él tenía en las mejillas se secaron, unos segundos que a Neville le parecieron los mejores de todo el día, los mejores en mucho tiempo. Cuando se apartaron, Luna le dedicó una sonrisa más habitual en ella que, aunque no sabía si estaba en lo cierto, a Neville le hizo pensar que quería decirle que todo iba a ir bien. Y después se fue, dejándole mirando el sitio donde segundos antes había estado la chica.

El resto del día pasó con total normalidad, un sábado totalmente normal, lo único fuera de normal que le paso a Neville fue lo ocurrido en Hogsmade, y no sabía si era porque era lo único interesante que le había pasado o por si Luna ejercía sobre él un extraño efecto no podía quitarse ese momento de la cabeza. Al día siguiente estaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor intentando leer un libro sobre plantas y hierbas que había cogido prestado de la biblioteca, pero no lograba concentrarse. Pero aunque no estuviese leyendo nada, pasaba de vez en cuando una página para que Hermione, que estaba sentada cerca, no le mirase con cara rara. De repente algo interrumpió la silenciosa estancia, alguien había entrado por el hueco del retrato, era Ginny, que pasó a sentarse con su hermano, que estaba sentado a su vez con Hermione. Algo le vino a la cabeza a Neville en ese mismo momento, si Ginny estaba allí, probablemente Luna estaba sola por ahí, y si estaba sola podría ir e intentar darle las gracias por lo que había hecho el día anterior. Subió a la habitación y dejo allí el libro, bajo corriendo, y tropezando, cruzó el hueco del retrato y empezó a bajar escaleras sin un objetivo fijo.

No sabía dónde buscar a Luna, ni siquiera por dónde empezar, Hogwarts era demasiado grande, si por lo menos le hubiese preguntado a Ginny dónde podría haber ido Luna, pensó. Cuando llego al pequeño pasillo que separaba el Gran Comedor y el patio, no sabía dónde podía ir, se quedo parado en uno de los últimos escalones, intentando encontrar el pelo rubio de Luna, pero la verdad era que no esperaba encontrársela allí. Pero se equivocó, apenas pasó un minuto y la vio salir del Gran Comedor. Iba sola, como casi siempre, pero parecía feliz. Neville se quedó parado mirándola, no estaban demasiado lejos y la veía con claridad. Estaba ensimismado mirándola, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él también estaba allí, un chico con prisa le apartó de un empujón y casi se cae de las escaleras. Por suerte pudo agarrarse a algo que no pudo identificar, aunque Luna fue a ayudarle de todas maneras. Vio que Neville estaba bien, pero no se fue, se quedo allí, sonriéndole, casi riéndose. Él intentó decirle algo pero acabo sonriendo y casi riéndose igual que ella. Sin previo aviso Luna cogió su mano y echó a andar casi tirando de él. El contacto con la mano de la chica a él se le antojo deliciosa, tenía la mano cálida y suave, y aunque fuese más pequeña que la suya, agarraba con fuerza la suya. Los chicos salieron al patio, donde alguna chismosa les miraba con gesto morboso, gestos que la chica ignoraba completamente y seguía andando y tirando de Neville, que cada vez tenía la cara más roja.

Luna había aturrullado a Neville, el chico no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde le conducía la chica, de hecho no estaba ni siquiera intentando saber a dónde iban. Cuando por fin ella dejo de andar rápido y empezó a andar a un ritmo normal, casi lento, él ya sabía que estaban en los invernaderos, donde daban Herbología. Entraron en uno de los invernaderos y Luna soltó la mano del chico que seguía sin palabras y muy sorprendido, no sabía porque le había llevado a ese lugar, era cierto que le encantaba el sitio donde daban Herbología pero…

-Pensé que… bueno este sería un buen lugar por si me querías contar lo que… te pasó ayer.- Su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y al recordar "lo que le pasó" el día anterior se sintió fatal otra vez, pero pensó que aunque le costase tenía que decirle a Luna, que volvía a tener una expresión de tristeza en la cara, lo que pasaba por su mente en el momento en el que no puedo resistir las lágrimas.

-Mi… madre, la… la tor…

Antes de que terminase de hablar sabía que Luna le entendía perfectamente, y ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, pero ella no paraba de mira a Neville, que miraba de nuevo al suelo a punto de dejar caer otra lágrima como la que se le había escapado el día anterior, pero decidió ignorar aquel suceso, mirar a la chica a la cara y decirle lo extraño y maravilloso que era estar con ella, lo mucho que le ayudaba aunque casi ni se habían hablado. Cuando fue a hablarle se encontró con que Luna había estirado el brazo y le seco la lágrima que le caía. Que llorón podía llegar a ser en los momentos menos oportunos, pensó él, y al igual que la otra vez, la chica pareció leerle la mente y dibujo una sonrisa divertida en su cara. Volvía a tener agarrada la mano de Neville, pero estaban más cerca que antes y lo único que este alcanzaba a ver eran los ojos de la chica que seguía dedicándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa. En el estómago empezó a surgirle una emoción tan grande que hizo que sujetara la cintura de Luna con la mano que le quedaba libre, ella no se inmutó, pero sus talones empezaron a separarse del suelo mientras ella se ponía de puntillas. No hay nada más que hablar, pensó él, se acercó un poco más a ella y antes de terminar de lanzarse le dedicó una sonrisa, pero antes de que el pudiese besarla, ella se acerco a él y pego sus labios con los suyos, él le devolvió el beso y dejo de pensar que necesitaba decirle gracias, te quiero o cualquier otra cosa, lo único que necesitaba era dedicarle una sonrisa y dejar de mirar al suelo.


End file.
